The Way Things Are
by mirvly
Summary: "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if everything was different? Like... an alternate universe, or something."
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I know I promised a part two for one of my drabbles, but I came up with this idea and couldn't resist! So here's a little bit of an intro to what this story's going to be about. It's like a mini-prologue, almost… Just over 150 words. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :( **

* * *

Prologue

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if everything was different?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swivelled his head to look at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kurt looked up at the night sky, deep in thought. "I don't know. Like, what if _everything_ was different. Like… an alternate universe, or something."

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, how many cups of coffee have you had today?"

"I'm serious!" Kurt exclaimed, elbowing Blaine playfully in the side. "Haven't you ever thought about what life would be like if, say, glee club was cool? Or if Finn could actually dance?"

Blaine laughed again. "I like things the way they are," he said softly, snuggling closer on the soft grass.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," Blaine hummed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and burying his face into the other boy's shoulder. "Right now. S'perfect."

Kurt smiled, his eyes drifting shut. The moment _was_ pretty perfect.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided that this fic will probably be around 3-4 chapters. Yes, it'll be quite short, but I don't want to it to get very long, anyway.**

**I'll try not to take too long with updates—hopefully I can get each new chapter to you in 3-5 days or something like that. **

**Please review, because reviews are my friends. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurt woke with an aching back and a stiff neck. It probably hadn't been a good idea to fall asleep on the grass—he didn't even want to think about how many bug bites he probably had, or what state his hair was in.

Shivering slightly from the chill in the morning air, Kurt realized he was alone. He opened his eyes, squinting against the sun. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have left, could he?

_Maybe he's inside_, Kurt thought. Still, it didn't make sense why his boyfriend hadn't woken him up. Or why his father had let them sleep outside.

Blaine wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't in Kurt's room, the bathroom, and when Kurt checked, his car wasn't even in the driveway.

Kurt was about to try and call him when he caught sight of the time. He was late for school. Running to his room, he threw on a new outfit, did a rushed job of styling his hair, and almost broke the speed limit on the way there.

Blaine must've already left, he figured. _Strange that he didn't wake me up, too._

Kurt pulled into the McKinley parking lot, nearly forgetting to put on the parking break in his haste to get inside. Fumbling with his locker, he finally managed to open it and grab his French books. But hey, at least being late meant avoiding any bullies.

French class was half over by the time he walked in. He muttered a quick apology to the teacher and took the one empty seat, which was next to Rachel.

"What did I miss?" he whispered to her.

She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Eyes wide, like she couldn't believe he was talking to her. "Um," she mumbled, pushing her notes over to him. "Y-You can copy mine if you want."

Kurt gave her a curious look, but accepted the notes and started copying them down, watching Rachel out of the corner of his eye. She was buried in her textbook, which was bizarre considering she usually complained nonstop about how boring the subject was but how she needed to take it "in case she did a French musical", or "wouldn't be able to speak to her French fans". Maybe she just wasn't feeling well.

Kurt made sure to stop at his locker after French to fix his hair, which was looking more awful as time went by. He scolded himself for sleeping in.

It only occurred to him then that he hadn't seen Blaine yet. He scanned the halls, knowing that Blaine usually visited Kurt at his locker between classes, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

He caught sight of Karofsky and Azimio turning the corner. They were coming towards him. Kurt stuffed his things back into his locker, retrieving his books for next period, but by the time he was organized, the two bullies were already passing by.

They didn't even spare him a glance.

_I guess they just didn't see me_, Kurt thought, though something about it didn't sit right with him. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Besides that encounter—or lack thereof—things were relatively normal until lunch. He sat at his normal table with New Directions, but something was seriously off.

For one, Brittany had her nose pressed in a book.

Rachel wasn't talking. At all.

But_ Tina _was. A _lot_.

Mercedes was being really sweet and not being a diva about the lack of tots that day.

Artie wasn't talking like a gangster, but instead being very gentlemanly to everyone.

Mike wasn't dancing in his seat.

_Finn was._

And was it just him, or were Sam's lips normal-sized?

Kurt wasn't even paying attention to his food. Instead, he was staring, bewildered at the sight before him. He caught Santana—who was wearing something close to _Rachel's_ wardrobe, which was strange in itself—smiling coyly at Brittany. When she noticed him staring, she blushed furiously and looked down at her macaroni.

Okay. _That_ was weird.

But the weirdest part was the absence of three members. Quinn, Puck, and Blaine were all missing from the table.

He looked around the cafeteria. Okay, so there was Puck with the other football guys. That was natural. Sometimes he ate there instead of with New Directions. Fine. He spotted Quinn was with the Cheerios. Had Coach Sylvester put her back on? Whatever, Kurt didn't really follow that stuff, anyway.

Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Fed up, Kurt turned to Mercedes. "Where's Blaine?" he asked.

Mercedes cocked her head to the side, obviously confused. "Who?"

Kurt's heart nearly stopped.

Something was _definitely _wrong here.

* * *

Kurt scrolled through his phone. Something must've happened to it because Blaine wasn't even in his contacts. It was like Blaine just _disappeared off the planet_, or something.

"Can I sit here?"

Kurt looked up to see a very pretty, redheaded girl staring down at him.

"Oh, uh, sure," he said, gesturing to the seat next to him.

The girl sat down. Kurt had to stop himself from staring at her, because he'd never seen her around before. She must be a new student, he thought, because everybody else at McKinley knew never to sit next to Kurt Hummel—or any of the New Directions, for that matter.

"I'm Sara Green—I'm new here."

"I figured," Kurt said, though he accepted the handshake she had offered.

"Sorry?" Sara asked, looking confused.

"Well, most kids know not to converse with any members of New Directions—the glee club," Kurt explained, setting his phone down on his desk and turning to her.

Sara, though, did not look fazed by his words. In fact, her eyes actually lit up. "Are you kidding? I've heard all about New Directions! It sounds great!"

Kurt snorted. "Who told you that?"

"Everybody did," Sara said, looking confused. "Apparently you have so many people auditioning that you cut as many kids as Coach Sylvester cuts from the Cheerios."

Was everybody playing a trick on him, or something? If that was the case, they were doing a pretty damn good job of it, because Kurt was starting to freak out.

Later Kurt found out that Puck was not even in New Directions. He was just a jock.

Quinn was head cheerleader. After some awkward questions, he realized nobody remembered her ever getting pregnant.

And Blaine was still unheard of.

He hadn't gotten teased or shoved into a locker all day, either. Nobody from New Directions had gotten slushied. People were actually being friendly to them.

Kurt was nearly going crazy by the time glee club rolled around.

"I have some great ideas for Regionals, Mr Schue!" Tina exclaimed.

"Can we do more dancing in this one?" Finn asked.

"Not all of us can dance like you, Finn," Mike mumbled, sinking lower in his seat.

"I have to agree with Michael," Brittany said. "Not everybody has as much dexterity as Finn. I'm afraid it will be a fruitless attempt to have the entirety of New Directions try any dance move greater than our normal level of choreography."

Kurt gaped at her. Had Brittany just said that? _Brittany?_

He raised his hand, unable to take this any longer. "Mr Schue, can I leave? I'm not feeling too well," he said. And hey, it wasn't a _complete _lie.

"Sure, Kurt," Mr Schue replied offhandedly as he tried to deal with the growing argument about dancing.

As Kurt gathered his bag, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mercedes. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking concerned.

Kurt smiled at her. "A bit of a headache, is all. I think I just need some air. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mercedes nodded, but still looked concerned. "Okay. See you then."

Kurt got out of the choir room as fast as he possible could, relieved at his early dismissal.

What a weird day.

* * *

Kurt didn't want to go home right away. He climbed into his car, discarding his school bag on the passenger seat. He pulled out of the McKinley parking lot with only one thought on his mind.

_I have to find Blaine_.

As the events of the day played over in his mind, he knew that he was definitely not in Ohio anymore. Or, at least the Ohio he knew.

He came up with so many different scenarios during his drive—alien abduction was one he kept coming back to, because those were _definitely_ not his friends back there—that by the time he reached Dalton he felt dizzy.

School was already out at Dalton, Kurt realized, but he knew that there would be students around. And since it was a Tuesday, there would be Warbler practice. So he headed towards the practice room in a sprint.

Kurt probably should've been walking. He saw the student turning the corner only when it was too late to slow down, and the two of them went crashing to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I—"

"Hey, it's fine," the other boy said with a light chuckle, picking up the papers he'd been holding that had scattered at their collision. He smiled at Kurt. "You seemed like you were in a rush."

"Uh, yes," Kurt said, wondering why he'd never seen this boy before during his time at Dalton.

"Anything I can do to help?" the boy asked, getting to his feet and offering a hand to Kurt.

Kurt accepted the hand and pulled himself up. He brushed off his clothing. "Um, yes, actually. Maybe. I'm looking for Blaine Anderson."

The boy looked confused. "Sorry, I've never heard that name before," he said.

"He's in the Warblers? Curly hair, always heavily gelled, and dreamy hazel eyes?" Kurt offered.

"I know the Warblers, and there isn't a Blaine Anderson in it," the boy said, looking as confused as Kurt felt. "I think you've made a mistake, uh…?"

"Kurt," Kurt said.

"Kurt. I'm Porter," the boy said with a smile. "I'm sorry about your friend, though. Sorry I couldn't help you out."

"That's fine, that's…" Kurt paused, sighing. If Blaine didn't attend Dalton, then where would he be?

Kurt turned his attention to Porter again. "Hey, where's the nearest public school?" he asked.

"Uh, Westerville Central High School, I think," Porter said.

"Thanks!" Kurt said. "Thanks a lot, it was great meeting you, goodbye!"

He dashed out of the school as fast as his legs could carry him with newfound hope in his eyes.

_He had to be __**somewhere**_.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: A fair warning that I actually have no idea what Westerville Central High School is actually like. I just know that it exists. So if any of you happen to go there, or know anything about it… Don't hate me, okay? :) **

**Thanks for bearing with me for the time it has taken to write this. I've been really busy with my summer school (thankfully I'm all finished that now), and I've been in a bit of a rut for the past week. But I will do my best to get chapter 3 to you ASAP. But I will be going to Pittsburgh on Tuesday and I'm still in the dark about if I'll have access to Wi-Fi. Please bear with me!**

**I kind of had to spit this chapter out so I could get past my writer's block. It's unedited, and I apologize for that. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Long author's note is long. I shall leave you to read now. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Westerville Central High School was like McKinley. It had the same atmosphere, the same cliques, and the same beige lockers. Kurt was thankful for after-school activities; otherwise nobody would've been there. It was nearing four o'clock now and all of the teams and clubs were starting to end.

It wasn't a huge school. It was smaller than McKinley for sure, but Kurt still worried that if Blaine really was here, he wouldn't catch him in time.

"Excuse me," he says, tapping a friendly-looking girl on the shoulder. He at least had enough common sense not to bother one of the jocks at this hour.

She turned away from her open locker towards Kurt. "Hi!" she said with so much excitement that it surprised Kurt. "What can I help you with?"

"Um," Kurt said, feeling uncomfortable from how much and brown her eyes were when she looked at him. "Uh, I'm looking for someone."

"I'm Ashley MacLellan," the girl said, offering her hand. Kurt shook it reluctantly, a nagging feeling that this girl was like another Rachel Berry—and not the kind he'd seen at school today.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt told her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurt Hummel!" Ashley said with a smile. "I know everybody in this school, so if there's someone you're looking for, I can probably help you find them!" She shut her locker with a _slam_. "So who is it?"

"Er, Blaine Anderson."

"Oh! I know Blaine!" said Ashley, joyously clapping her hands.

"You do?" Kurt asked, his hope soaring. "Where can I find him?"

"He'll be in the library today," Ashley said matter-of-factly. "He tutors on Tuesdays, so he'll probably be just finishing up. I can take you there if you like!"

"I can probably find it on my own—"

"Don't be silly, I'll take you!" Ashley grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him down the hallway. Kurt had no choice but to stumble along behind her—this girl was a lot stronger than she looked.

"It's just down this way—oh! There he is!"

And there he was. Kurt's heart started beating faster when he saw Blaine just coming out of the library, looking at adorable as ever in his polo and colourful bowtie. He was hugging books to his chest like his life depended on it.

"Blaine!" Ashley called.

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, looking up with wide eyes. "Uh, hi, Ashley," he said in the most timid, quiet voice Kurt had ever heard. His heart sank into his shoes when he realized Blaine didn't recognize him at all.

"Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel! He told me he was looking for you," Ashley said, making Kurt feel very stupid all of a sudden. What would to say to someone who didn't know who he was? _Hi, I'm Kurt, I'm pretty sure aliens abducted my friends and you actually go to McKinley and oh, I almost forgot—I'm your boyfriend!_ Yeah, he was pretty sure _that_ wouldn't go over well.

"Um," Blaine said, looking almost _afraid_ of Kurt. "I, uh, I like your shirt."

_Of course you do. It's your favourite._

"Thanks," Kurt said instead. "Uh, Ashley? Can Blaine and I—"

"I have to go anyway," Ashley interrupted. "See you in class, Blaine! Nice meeting you, Kurt!" She skipped way.

Kurt sighed, looking back at Blaine. "She's a little… _overbearing_," he mumbled.

"Do I know you?" Blaine said. "You look _really_ familiar."

Kurt sighed again. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Why don't I explain everything over a cup of coffee?" he offered.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Are you asking me ou—"

"No," Kurt said quickly, heat rushing into his cheeks, which was ridiculous because they _were_ dating, even if Blaine didn't know it yet. He lowered his voice. "Are you, you know… out?"

If it was even possible, Blaine's eyes got wider. "How do you know I'm…?"

"Please, just—let me explain over coffee," Kurt said. At Blaine's doubtful look, he added, "_Please_?"

Blaine bit his lip, and Kurt couldn't help but think he looked adorable while doing it.

"A-Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not," Kurt insisted. He knew how ridiculous it sounded.

"Sounds like you've fallen into your own Alice in Wonderland story," Blaine said with a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kurt exclaimed, though he was laughing now, too.

"So, let me get this straight," Blaine said, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "You and I are dating. You go to McKinley, where you have a crazy dysfunctional glee club where girls get pregnant, guys get sent to juvie, and you send people to crack shacks."

"Yes, precisely," Kurt said.

"And we're _really_ dating? You're not making that up to get into my pants?"

"Oh, please, I've already been in your pants," Kurt said, waving a hand dismissively.

Blaine gaped at him. Kurt laughed.

"Yes, we've made it to that stage," Kurt said.

"Wow, I'm impressed with myself," Blaine said.

"Why?"

"Because I managed to snag a guy like _you_." Blaine blushed.

"Well, you have a dead bird to thank for that," Kurt joked.

"A dead—what?"

"I'll explain later," Kurt said. The smile slowly drooped off his face. "If—if there is a later. I don't even know how long I'll be here—wherever _here_ is."

"I'm sure you'll find your way back somehow," Blaine said quietly, looking down into his cup with a thoughtful expression.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "So—you believe me, then?"

"I think so," Blaine said, still not looking at Kurt. "I don't know, really. I mean, I don't understand why you would have any reason to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

Blaine looked up at him. "Then I believe you," he said.

"You're very logical, you know," Kurt said, a light teasing tone to his voice.

"Thanks," Blaine said.

"So, oh logical one, what do you think I should do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment. He took a sip of his coffee. "I think," he said slowly, "that you should just wait it out."

"I should—_what_?"

"I think you should wait it out," Blaine repeated. "I'm serious," he added at Kurt's disbelieving look. "You just _woke up_ here, right? Nothing special happened, right? So just wait, and I think you will eventually go back to your own universe."

Kurt pursed his lips. "I—I guess that makes sense."

Blaine nodded. "I should probably get going," he said. "Big history test tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay," Kurt said. They both stood up. "I can, uh, walk you to your car. If you want." God, why was he being so awkward?

"Oh, um. Sure," Blaine said.

They left the coffee shop and walked in silence. They stopped outside of Blaine's car, both feeling slightly awkward.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, um, thanks. For listening. And not thinking I'm crazy."

Blaine laughed lightly. "No problem, Alice."

"Alice?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Alice in Wonderland? I—never mind." Blaine blushed and looked away. "Stupid analogy."

Kurt really wanted to kiss the embarrassed smile off his face, but stopped himself. For all he knew, this Blaine hadn't even had a boyfriend before.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Blaine asked, jarring Kurt from his thoughts.

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. "Sorry."

"Would a hug do?"

Kurt nodded and opened up his arms. Blaine slotted himself in for a few brief seconds, seconds that took too little time, and backed up again.

"See you," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt said, though he wasn't entirely sure.

Blaine climbed into his car and backed out of the lot, waving one last time to Kurt before he was gone.

Kurt sighed and wound through the parking lot to his Navigator. The drive back home was quiet. He'd had one listen from a song on the radio and discovered that the music from this place was definitely not very good.

It was late by the time Kurt got home. With the two-hour drive to Westerville, the hour he spent with Blaine, and the two-hour drive back, it was already nearing eight o' clock. He'd missed dinner, but the events of the day had distracted him from his hunger.

Kurt removed his shoes and discarded them at the front door. "I'm home!" he called.

"Kurt?" a female voice called from the kitchen.

Kurt froze. That wasn't Carole's voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time, and hadn't expected to hear ever again.

He wondered if his ears were deceiving him. He took a few steps into the house and peered around the door to the kitchen.

His mouth dropped open.

"_Mom_?"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I'm back! I actually did have Wi-Fi in Pittsburgh, but wouldn't you know it, I was so busy I didn't have a chance to write anything! I never would've thunk it, but apparently Pittsburgh is a lot more interesting than it appears. And then on the drive back, I was writing this when I came up with another fic idea. So I wrote 5 chapters of that and then realized I should probably finish this fic first. **

**You may have noticed that I have a new name! Yes, it is now the same as my Tumblr url. You can find me there if you so desire. **

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter more than the last—I'll edit this time, I promise. It's also much, MUCH shorter than the rest. But meaningful. Next chapter will be the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Never, not in a million years, would Kurt have ever expected to see the sight before him.

Elizabeth Hummel was standing over the stove with her chestnut-brown, slightly greying, hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing an apron, preparing some sort of soup, though her gaze wasn't on the stove at the moment. She was staring right at Kurt with wide, concerned blue eyes that were so much like his own.

"You're home late," she said softly, abandoning the soup and walking over to her son. She cupped his face in her hands. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Hadn't he, though? But Elizabeth wasn't a ghost; her hands were warm and real against his face, her eyes sparkling and full of life. She was very much alive and standing right in their kitchen with him as if everything was all right.

"I-I'm fine," Kurt lied.

"What took so long?" Elizabeth asked, not accusatory, only concerned as she returned to the stove.

"I went to Westerville," Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"_Westerville_?" Elizabeth repeated in surprise. "Well, no wonder you're so late. What's in Westerville?"

"Uh—a friend," Kurt told her. It wasn't a _complete _lie. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Just don't forget next time, okay?" Elizabeth said with a small smile. "Your father and I were very worried about you." She stirred the pot a few times. "Want to help with dinner?"

"Oh, um—sure," Kurt said.

They chatted while they cooked, and after a while, Kurt forgot how weird the situation was. It almost felt _normal._ Kurt supposed that it _was_ normal—for his mother, at least.

It was almost painful to sit through dinner and watch Elizabeth and Burt interact. They were so _in love. _With the three of them together, Kurt finally felt like his life was _normal._

But in the back of his mind, Kurt kind of missed his broken family. He missed shopping with Carole, he missed helping out Burt at the garage, and he even missed picking up Finn's dirty socks from the laundry room floor. He wondered if he'd ever get to go back to that.

* * *

Kurt was just finishing up his skin care regimen when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" he called.

The door creaked open and his mother's face appeared. "Hi, honey," she said.

"Hey, Mom," Kurt said cheerfully. He wiped his face off with a towel. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Elizabeth said, in a way that Kurt knew was definitely not nothing.

He climbed into his bed and gestured for his mother to sit. She complied, seating herself delicately at the very end.

"You seemed a little off today," she said after a moment.

"I did?" Kurt asked. _Of course I did. I've been sucked into an alternate universe. My friends are polar opposites. Blaine didn't know I existed. You're alive. _

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Is everything all right? At school? Are _you_ all right?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine," Kurt said. He couldn't help but smile a little. This—_this_—was the kind of thing he'd missed out on all these years. Carole was great, but she just didn't have the mother's instinct for him that Elizabeth had.

"Good," Elizabeth said with a small smile of her own. "But if there's anything you ever need to talk to me about, you can, okay? I want you to know that, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, Mom. Thanks."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Elizabeth rose from the bed, smoothing out the covers where she had been sitting. She shot Kurt a wink and was almost out the door, when—

"Wait, Mom."

Elizabeth paused and turned back to her son. "What is it?" she asked, her eyebrows crinkling with worry at the tone of Kurt's voice.

Kurt bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her. "Can I—can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kurt."

Kurt was silent for a moment, carefully picking out how he wanted to phrase his question.

Then, "If something happened—theoretically—where someone were to, um, wake up one day and everything—like, I mean _everything_—was different—should he, um, be worried?"

He knew it sounded stupid and weird, but he had no idea what else he could do.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, returning to her spot on the bed. "I don't think I'm following."

Kurt shook his head. "Nevermind. It's stupid."

"If something's bother you—"

"It's nothing," Kurt said with a shrug.

Elizabeth gave him a dubious look, but gave a slight nod of her head. "Whatever's bothering you, just remember that you have people who love you wherever you go. Okay?"

She ruffled his hair. Kurt shrieked and batted her hand away. But he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh and the way her eyes crinkled at the edges.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Elizabeth said, already halfway out the door.

"Goodnight, Mom," Kurt said. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Weeeee, this is the last part! I actually finished this last part yesterday, but I didn't want to overwhelm you with two updates in one day. I hope you liked this one—it didn't turn out the way I originally planned, but I like it anyway. Also, check out my new WIP called Looking Through Your Eyes that I started putting up yesterday. Thanks so much for sticking with me! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Kurt_."

Kurt groaned. His back was stiff and the ground was wet underneath him. Never again would he allow himself to sleep outside again.

"Kurt, we're gonna be late."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and squinted at the figure hovering over him. Blaine smiling face came into view.

"I can't believe we slept out here," Kurt grumbled.

"I can't believe your dad let us," Blaine said, dropping a short kiss to his boyfriend's nose. "Come on. We'll be late for school if we don't hurry."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, cringing at how limp and shapeless it was. "Okay, okay. Get off me, you lump."

Blaine's smile grew bigger at the jab and stood up, offering his hand. Kurt accepted it and the two headed into the house.

Kurt never remembered his dream, as most people don't. He never saw a world where his mother hadn't died, where Brittany was smart and Quinn never got pregnant in her sophomore year. He never met Sara Green, or Ashley MacLellan. He never saw a world where he hadn't met Blaine at Dalton that day.

And if you'd asked him, he'd say the whole idea of a world like that would be utterly preposterous.


End file.
